Antes del Amanecer
by kuroidono2
Summary: Sanae ni tenía ganas de salir, pero por insistencias de Yayoi conoce al capitán de la selección juvenil de Japón y este le pide un favor extraño. ¿Qué deparará la noche sobretodo cuando la atracción es mutua? AU *LemmonSex* *Contenido M* Están advertidos.


**Universo alterno de CT. Este fic nació por darle un giro a la sección. No poseo los derechos del mange ni del anime ni van de acuerdo a la historia de los mismos, así que no tiene caso que me demandes. **

**Advertencia que esta historia es contenido "M" con lemmon y encuentros sexuales, queda bajo tu criterio leerlo o no. Pasemos a la historia.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Antes del Amanecer**

Una joven de cabellos entre castaños oscuros con mezcla de tonos rojizos, largos hasta la altura de donde iniciaba el pecho, sueltos con un poco de ondas debido a las herramientas de una estética clandestina (alias "su mejor amiga le había peinado"), miraba a su entorno visiblemente aburrida. Estaba sentada frente a la barra del antro mientra su amiga pelirroja y su novio estaban felices platicando cerca del oído de cada quien, lo cual era comprensible, pues el ambiente no dejaba espacio para hablar. Ella más bien diría gritar y por su parte no tenía ánimos de salir, se lo dijo a Yayoi desde un principio, sin embargo a ruegos de la chica…

"_Llevas mucho tiempo sin salir amiga, vamos, será divertido",_ le dijo hacía unas dos horas en el departamento de la joven mientras le acomodaba los rizos que le estaba haciendo con la plancha y le proporcionaba un spray para fijarlos. Total, era cierto…¿Qué más podía perder?

Lo reconocía, no tenía nada qué hacer…nada MEJOR qué hacer salvo quedarse en casa y ver películas hasta tarde. Se dejó encantar más cuando otra vez su amiga le insistía que conocería personas nuevas, finalizando con un "te regalo un vestido mío" para convencerla al cien por ciento.

Llámenla superficial, pero siempre había admirado a la joven por su capacidad de escoger prendas bonitas, no por nada estudiaba diseño de imagen y vaya que le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Se enamoró por un vestido entallado de distintas tonalidades de negro, a pesar de ser cuello halter, contaba con un apartado en medio de su busto donde tenía una tela ligera de mesh que llegaba el corte hasta la cintura y el resto del vestido caía de manera natural hasta la mitad de sus muslos en una falda airosa, completando el look del traje, su espalda estaba al descubierto donde su tatuaje de dos estrellas en el hombro derecho se podía asomar de manera muy sexy y con unos pequeños tacones nudes completó el outfit al igual que unos aretes largos dorados y un bolso negro. Maquillaje sencillo, que a pesar de estar en un antro nocturno recién inaugurado hace un par de meses –el _**Imagine* **_comenzaba a tomar popularidad por tener luces de neón en su interior en un aspecto futurista y minimalista-, no le apetecía llegar a su casa para quitarse las capas y capas de pintura por otro rato.

Suspiró audible aunque bien, ni se escuchó para la pareja a su izquierda quienes se mantenían aún ocupados hablando en el oído uno del otro.

Era el cumpleaños del novio de su amiga, Jun Misugi, un reconocido futbolista/entrenador de la selección japonesa, que para la ocasión portaba un traje gris carbón/Oxford con una camisa de botones blanca y los primeros botones desabrochados y Yayoi traía un vestido coqueto rojo de tirantes. La pareja era tal para cual incluso en cómo se vestían.

.- ¡Anímate, Sanae!- le decía Yayoi una vez prestándole atención a su amiga.

Sanae sonrió a la joven disimulando que se la estaba pasando bien, parecía dio resultado pues su amiga se vio satisfecha, cuando observó que Jun alzaba una mano saludando a alguien a la distancia; se viró para ver que llegaba Yoshiko con un vestido verde, junto con su novio Matsuyama Hikaru, otro jugador que había imitado un poco la vestimenta de Misugi-kun aunque su camisa era negra.

.- ¡Felicidades, amigo! No todos los días cumples cuarto de siglo ¿Cómo te tratan?- preguntó Matsuyama observando a ambas señoritas y saludando también a Sanae con la mano.

.- Lo dices como si no lo estuviera consintiendo ya.- le dijo Yayoi abrazando a Jun por el cuello divertida y luego dándole un beso en la mejilla.

.- Sí, se ve que lo goza.- mencionó Matsuyama mirando de un lado a otro—Veo que faltan muchos por llegar, ¿quiénes confirmaron?-

.- Hyuga debe estar por ahí al igual que los del Toho, Wakabayashi ya sabes, con su nueva conquista, Misaki no creo que venga pues tiene compromiso con Azumi y Tsubasa no dijo nada.- al mencionar los nombres Sanae arqueaba una ceja, no conocía a ninguno de ellos, o bueno, no en persona, solo por las veces que se mencionaba en el departamento de Yayoi o entre clase y clase, nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia el frente de la barra para ordenar una soda regular.

.- Bueno, ellos se lo pierden. ¿Bailamos linda?- preguntó Matsuyama a su novia quien asintió y se retiraron de ahí.

No tardaron en unírseles los demás y aunque Yayoi también estuvo insistente de querer presentarle a alguien, parecía que la castaña estaba negada a hacerle caso. Sonrió para evitar una disputa entre ambas, una por terca y la otra por obstinada. Justo cuando iba a ir al baño, notó que alguien tomaba asiento apresuradamente a su derecha llamándole la atención, ya que se acercaba a ella muy cerca de su rostro.

Ojos oscuros, cabellos oscuros, pantalón formal y camisa de botones también pero en tono marrón.

.- Hola, ¿te molesta si me siento?- le dijo el joven tratando de sonar lo más natural posible y Sanae arqueó una ceja.

.- Pues ya te sentaste.- le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque sonaba molesta, era obvio, pues ¿quién se creía que era para llegar así como así?

.- Tsubasa Ozora- dijo el chico cabizbajo dando una sonrisa atractiva dándole una mano a la joven para que la estrechara haciendo una presentación extraña.

.- Sanae Nakazawa.- respondió apenas la joven.

.- ¡Un placer, Sanae-chan! Discúlpame, no suelo ser así, es que vengo huyendo.-

_¿Huyendo? ¿De quién? _Observó que el joven pedía de tomar lo mismo que tomaba ella y luego la vio extrañado cuando le dio un trago al vaso.

.- ¿Tomas Coca-Cola?- le dijo el joven despertándola del trance.

.- Emmm sí, no traigo ánimos de tomar.- le dijo la joven aunque no aguantaba las ganas de preguntar de quién huía el chico y que viéndolo ya más detenidamente, concluyó que era bastante guapo, giró para que este no viera las ligeras mejillas sonrojadas que ahora presentaba.

.- Eso es triste de escuchar, aquí hacen bebidas muy buenas…¡Camarero, ponle ron por favor! Seguro te preguntas de quién huía ¿no es así?- le dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa coqueta hacia la joven a su izquierda.

.- ¿Una mala cita?- dijo Sanae como cayendo en cuenta la posibilidad.

.- Sí y no. Algo así, es muy com— mas fue interrumpido por alguien a su espalda que iba acercándose a la pareja.

Una chica de cabellos cortos y ojos castaños con vestido muy pegado al cuerpo de color azul se acercaba. Al percatarse de que estaba próxima a llegar, Tsubasa se levantó de inmediato de su asiento y se ponía a espaldas de Sanae, cerca de su oído lo suficiente audible diciéndole _"finge ser mi novia" _en lo que la castaña abría los ojos de par en par sin comprender nada todavía.

.- ¡Tsubasa, aquí estás! Pensé que te habías perdido. ¿Quién es ella?- le decía la chica, y debemos dejar algo en claro, su _ELLA_ sonó bastante despectivo para el gusto de Sanae.

Frunciendo el ceño miraba tanto a la joven como al chico tras de ella.

.- Kumi, bueno, verás…ella es…ella es mi…es mi…- tartamudeando y comprendiendo que el chico no era bueno mintiendo, Sanae se levantó, quedando en medio de los jóvenes.

Observó a Tsubasa que ahora retrocedía ligero, parecía que ella era una chica que no convenía hacerla enojar…ni aunque fuese en broma pero el joven estaba impaciente por ver qué reacción iba a tener ella con el ligero favor que le estaba pidiendo. De verdad parecía necesitar ayuda a pensamientos de la castaña y qué mejor forma de desquitarse del mal sabor de boca del "ella" mencionado de Kumi, con pagarle con la misma moneda.

.- ¿Así que con _ella_ me has estado engañando?- dijo Sanae observando a Tsubasa que ponía las manos al frente, Sanae puso las manos en las caderas y daba una mirada a la tal "Kumi" como si no fuese la gran cosa. Al percatarse de la mirada, Kumi frunció el ceño muy molesta.

.- ¡Oye! ¿Y tú quién eres para hablarle así?- le preguntó Kumi defendiendo al chico pero ambos no contaban con la respuesta de Sanae.

.- ¡Soy su _**ex prometida**_!- les dijo tomando su bolso y retirándose del lugar donde Tsubasa tenía los ojos bastante abiertos por lo escuchado.

.- ¡Mi cielo, déjame explicarte, amor! ¡Puedo explicarlo!- le gritaba Tsubasa aprovechando el movimiento de la joven que se retiraba e iba corriendo tras ella.

Estando fuera del recinto a unos cuantos metros del lugar, Sanae se lamentó de haberse ido a zancadas teniendo tacones, parecía que uno de sus zapatos se había atorado con el asfalto que ahora parecía no poder enderezar bien su calzado. Murmurando un "rayos", se asomó tras ella y se iba acercando el muchacho que había ayudado.

.- ¡Gracias!- le dijo el chico en voz alta, llamando la atención a personas que estaban cerca y le pasaba los brazos a su alrededor.

.- Oye, emm, ¿no crees que esto es demasiado?- le dijo pues sentía que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. Sin embargo el joven tomó su tiempo y después se separó.

.- Sé que ya lo dije mucho hoy pero una vez más, discúlpame, de verdad no es mi intención incomodar, era una terrible cita de negocios mal organizada.- le dijo el chico.

.- ¿Negocios?- le preguntó Sanae ladeando la cabeza sin comprender.

.- Sí, verás, soy futbolista—fue interrumpido por Sanae.

.- Sé quién eres, mi amiga Yayoi es novia de Jun Misugi. ¿Venías al festejo, supongo?- le preguntó Sanae y el chico sonrió ampliamente.

.- En parte…en realidad el festejo de Misugi era la excusa perfecta para no estar con esa chica solo todo el tiempo. Ella es la sobrina de uno de los directivos de la Federación y para reanudar un contrato, mi entrenador me pidió salir con ella. Era algo así como una petición especial para cerrar el trato.- le dijo Tsubasa explicando todo y Sanae asintió.

.- Pero ella es bonita, ¿no te gustó?-

.- Mmmmm….Sí es guapa, pero apenas nos sentamos a platicar cuando ya estaba revisando detalles de boda. ¡Está loca! El contrato tendrá qué hacerse, yo complí.- le dijo el chico espantado y Sanae no pudo evitar reírse.

.- Ya veo, no te gusta el compromiso.- le dijo la chica dándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que el chico igualó.

.- Eso no es cierto, claro que me gustaría en algún momento casarme pero será cuando la persona con quien esté me lleve a hacer locuras que ni yo mismo pensé que pudiera hacerlas.-

.- Suenas como Romeo.- le dijo ella recordando a Shakespeare

.- Soy un romántico sin remedio a veces…- le respondió el joven pero ella volvió a colocar sus manos en las caderas.

.- ¡Pero acabamos de romper!- al decirlo el muchacho se rió.

.- ¡Ni me diste beneficio de la duda, hermosa! Oye pero qué pena contigo, seguro te saqué de la fiesta de Misugi.- le dijo el chico pasándose una mano tras la cabeza.

.- Vine por insistencias de Yayoi, realmente no estaba haciendo nada y quisiera irme ya a casa.- le dijo la chica tranquilizándole de que no había ocurrido nada grave.

.- ¿Te parece si te invito algo de cenar como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado?- le dijo el joven mirándola directamente a los ojos.

.- ¿A cenar? ¡Son las 12:00!- le dijo la chica como diciendo que ya era tarde y el chico entrecerró los ojos.

.- Es viernes, aún es temprano y conozco muchos lugares donde podemos ir, pero están por el centro de Tokio, ¿o tienes algo qué hacer mañana temprano?- le preguntó el chico sin creer que ella tuviera algo más importante qué hacer.

.- Planeaba quedarme dormida hasta tarde, pronto vienen los exámenes y es mi tiempo libre antes de meterme a la madriguera del estudio.- le dijo haciendo ver la importancia de su sueño y el chico rió.

.- ¡Vamos, será divertido! Una cena inocente, lo prometo.-

El chico juntó sus manos al frente en acción de orar, como una súplica a la chica frente a él que no iba a negar que se veía bastante lindo haciendo eso, Sanae sonrió y ladeó la cabeza tomándose un breve tiempo analizando las ventajas que estaba ocurriendo.

.- Está bien, tú dirás. Aunque traigo tacones, no puedo caminar por mucho tiempo, aparte se me corrió el tapón de uno.- le hizo ver el zapato izquierdo y el chico comprendió.

Se acercó a la cera y silbó con ayuda de su pulgar y su índice para agudizar el sonido como un chiflido (de esos similares a los fuegos artificiales antes de estallar) y se acercaba un taxi a ellos. Una vez el vehículo ahí, abrió la puerta frente a la joven y se inclinaba hacia el frente ligero como reverencia hacia la chica.

.- Su vehículo, madame.- le dijo el chico y Sanae se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo ante el acto que le estaba dando el chico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una vez dentro del vehículo y que el conductor no paraba de darles miradas de reojos a la joven pareja por el retrovisor, Tsubasa le pidió a Sanae que llamara a Yayoi para indicar que se había ido del lugar con alguien de la selección.

_.- ¡Sanae! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras novia de Tsubasa?-_ le dijo Yayoi y ella se dio una palmada en la cara.

.- Yayoi, eso era mentira, ya te diré después…me pidió que te marcara y te dijera que iremos a cenar.-

.- ¡Hola!- le dijo Tsubasa acercándose al teléfono y Sanae arqueó una ceja.

.- _Sé donde vives Tsubasa, cuídala mucho, me debes 5,000 mil yenes por las bebidas_.- le dijo la pelirroja aunque no pudieran verla, ésta sonreía a lo que estaba pasándole a su amiga.

.- Se lo daré a Misugi en el entrenamiento. Palabra que la llevaré sana y salva a su casa.- diciendo esto se alejó del teléfono dando un poco de privacidad a la castaña que aún no terminaba la llamada.

.- Te llamo después.- le dijo Sanae

.- _Dejé unos cuantos condones en tu bolso amiga, seguridad ante todo_.-

Claro, para mala suerte de la castaña, su teléfono tenía volumen alto, lo suficiente como para que Tsubasa y el chofer escucharan y el chico se viraba hacia la ventana agradeciendo que era de noche o sino notarían su cara totalmente roja por lo que había escuchado.

.- _**¡YAYOI!**__-_ gritó la chica colgando, lo último que escuchó fue la risita de su amiga del otro lado.

.- ¿Y bien, qué te dijo?- le preguntó Tsubasa dando una sonrisa coqueta a la joven a su derecha que lo miraba teniendo cuidado extremo de su selección de palabras.

.- Que después le llame, ya cuando esté en casa.- improvisó la joven y el chico asintió.

.- ¿Y ustedes son amigas desde hace mucho?- le preguntó Tsubasa cruzándose de brazos mirando con suma atención a la chica.

.- No, de hecho tenemos poco, estamos en la misma Universidad y da la casualidad que tenemos los mismos gustos.- le dijo Sanae explicando la amistad con la pelirroja.

.- ¿Estudias diseño también?- mas Sanae negó.

.- Administración de empresas.- le dijo

.- Oooh, ya veo, quieres tener tu propio negocio.- le dijo el chico y ella sonrió.

.- En realidad llevaré el negocio de la pastelería de mi mamá cuando me gradúe, pensamos que sería buena idea hacerlo franquicia, tiene de todo para serlo.-

.- ¿Pastelería? ¿Así que eres de las que conquistaría cualquier hombre por las técnicas de repostería?- le bromeó el chico y ella entrecerró las cejas sin comprender.

.- Dije _"llevar a cabo el negocio",_ no que yo cocinara.- le dijo ella sonriendo.

.- ¡Ah, lástima! Ya me veía yo probando deliciosos postres, capaz conocería el sabor del toloache*- le decía fingiendo decepción a lo dicho.

Sanae le dio un golpe en el hombro en lo que iban acercándose al destino.

.- Era una bromita.- le dijo el chico riéndose.

.- ¡Pues te preparé pasteles de plomazos! ¡Ahora te aguantas!- le dijo la chica subiendo un poco de tono su voz.

.- ¡Wow! Se ve que no debería hacerte enojar, aunque te ves linda enojada también.- le dijo el chico y la joven se calló sonriendo de lado.

Continuaron el resto del trayecto en silencio mirando por la ventana hacia el centro de la ciudad. Tokio siempre le había gustado, desde que era niña, aunque bueno, es el sueño de todos mudarse a la gran ciudad. Llegaron cerca de los centros comerciales y Tsubasa la llevó hasta un pub que daba aspecto de ser entre inglés y europeo desde la salida.

Entraron y el lugar estaba decorado efectivamente por un lugar tradicional inglés, de esos que ves en las películas o en las series donde hay mesitas y sillitas en el centro con personas bebiendo, aunque claro, no veía tantos ebrios. Tsubasa se acercó a la camarera que estaba limpiando unos tarros gruesos y le saludó desde la entrada.

.- ¡Hey, Yukari! ¿Está Ryo?- le preguntó Tsubasa y ella asintió.

.- Está limpiando la terraza, ¿te envío lo de siempre?- le preguntó la joven.

.- Sí, para la dama será cerveza clara y tráenos unas entradas por favor.- le dijo el chico y observó a Sanae para ver si estaba de acuerdo con lo pedido.

Al ver que ella asentía y seguía mirando el lugar, se dieron por satisfechos con la comanda y le tomó la espalda baja para llevarla del otro lado donde habían mesas con sillones, un tanto más como privados, sentándose en el último lugar donde de inmediato la joven se percató que tendrían bastante libertad para hablar.

.- ¿Y qué te orilló a asistir a la fiesta de Misugi?- le preguntó Tsubasa, ambos estaban mirándose uno frente al otro bastante pegados.

.- Yayoi insistió, que para conocer gente nueva…-

.- ¿Sabes? Me parece extraño que conozco a Yayoi desde que éramos niños y jamás me mencionó a una amiga tan hermosa como tú. Seguro te ocultaba de mí.- le dijo Tsubasa y una vez que Yukari había llegado con los tarros de ambos, le daba un trago a su cerveza.

.- Eso tampoco lo sabía…es decir que se conocieran ustedes.-

.- Omitiste la parte de un "guapo chico como yo".- le señaló con el índice haciéndole énfasis en que había olvidado esa parte y Sanae sonrió.

.- Yayoi tendrá sus motivos, o a lo mejor lo ignoraba. Además, tengo poco de haber terminado una relación. Puede deberse a eso.-

Tsubasa observó que la joven ahora miraba hacia abajo, dándole aquél tiempo para observarle su perfil, realmente era una joven hermosa, reparó en los ojos con ligero maquillaje, sus mejillas algo coloreadas y sus labios, ni se diga. Cambió su vista cuando ella le observó a los ojos.

.- ¿Fue hace poco?- cambió el tema el chico, quería entender por qué ahora el ambiente parecía tensarse con conversaciones tristes y él no quería eso.

.- Seis meses, a decir verdad fue lo mejor, no congeniábamos mucho.-

.- ¿También lo conociste en la Universidad?-

.- No, vivíamos en el distrito de Nankatsu, y vinimos a Tokio a intentar suerte cada quien en sus carreras, pero él se la pasaba mucho tiempo entrenando para ser el mejor boxeador del mundo, solo que…lo encontré con otra.- le dijo la chica algo cabizbaja y Tsubasa arqueó las cejas.

.- Espera ¿Nankatsu? ¡Yo estuve un tiempo ahí! Bueno, por corto tiempo, después nos mudamos para Shitetsu, qué curioso, nunca congeniamos y tuvimos oportunidad.-

.- Así pasa a veces y eso que Nankatsu es pueblo chico.- encogió los hombros dándole una sonrisa.

.- ¡Fueron días muy bellos para mí! Hubiera sido perfecto conocerte antes.- le dijo el chico haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

Nuevamente Yukari regresó pero esta ocasión con una bandeja de aperitivos que consistía de alitas boneless, aros de cebolla, papas a la francesa, zanahoria y apio con aderezos al centro de distintos sabores.

.- Esto se ve muy occidental.- le murmuró la chica y Tsubasa asintió.

.- Es que aquí es una mezcla de todo.- le dijo el chico tomando unas papas para empezar a degustar—La cerveza sí es inglesa, eso te lo garantizo. Mi amigo Ryo tiene importadoras de licor, además de estar en el campo con nosotros como defensor. ¿Quién lo diría que él tiene la capacidad de hacer negocios?- le decía y ella lo observó.

.- Por cierto, dijiste que el entrenador te pidió salir con la chica de hace rato…¿qué posición juegas o cómo es que te lo pidieron a ti y no a alguien más? No comprendo.- le dijo ella.

Tsubasa la observó…

.- ¿No sabes quién soy? Creí que dijiste que sabías…- le dijo el chico quedándose callado al observarle que ella no hablaba

.- Sé que eres futbolista y que estás con el novio de Yayoi y de mi amiga Yoshiko, pero no, disculpa. O sea veo el fútbol y los he visto pero no…no sé nada.- se le ponía su rostro totalmente rojo por la vergüenza que estaba pasando encogiendo los hombros.

.- Soy el capitán de la selección juvenil de Japón.- le dijo el chico, mas sus palabras eran sinceras, no había ego, no había presunción, solo alguien diciendo lo que hace en la vida.

Ella asintió captando mejor.

.- Oh, eso explica por qué todos o en su mayoría se te quedan viendo en la calle.-

Hubo una pausa cuando la chica tomaba también papas fritas y las degustaba sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación, se sentía algo pequeñita ahora que tenía a tremendo personaje a su lado.

.- Creo tendremos un problema.- le dijo el chico llamando la atención a la joven.

.- ¿Cuál?- Sanae lo observó.

.- Estuviste con un boxeador que entrenaba mucho…yo también entreno mucho y a veces no tengo tiempo para nada más. ¿Podrías disculparme desde ahora por si llego tarde a verte para salir? ¿O para responderte mensajes al celular?- le dijo Tsubasa haciendo ademanes con las manos para explicar su punto y ella lo miró alzando una ceja.

.- ¿Quieres decir…verme luego como una cita?- le dijo ella tratando de comprender el punto.

.- Mmmm…sí…Eres hermosa Sanae. ¿Saldrías conmigo? Para entonces aclarar otro punto.-

.- Jum….depende, ¿cuál punto?- le dijo cruzándose de brazos sin creerle nada de lo que él estaba hablando…

.- Te dije que te recompensaría por la ayuda de hace rato, pero esto no me parece apropiado para una cita…o sea sí lo es, pero como quiero continuar viéndote, quisiera llevarte a lugares que en verdad mereces y no un pub inglés.- le dijo el chico.

.- Seguro se lo dices a todas ¿no es así?- le dijo la chica

.- Para nada, te he dicho que apenas tengo tiempo, sin embargo estoy dispuesto a hacer el espacio para verte…Tienes unos ojos de infarto que no deseo que no veas a nadie más. ¿Qué me dices?-

La distancia entre ambos era muy cercana que Sanae podía sentir el aliento entrecortado del joven en su cara. Observó los labios sin querer y dándose cuenta que él igualaba sus acciones, el chico ahora le pasaba una mano por su mejilla derecha en una acaricia ligera lo cual ella no se movió. Tsubasa humedeció sus labios casi imperceptible…

.- ¿Puedo besarte?- le preguntó directamente haciendo que el corazón de la joven galopeaba a mil por hora.

A punto estaba de responder cuando en la mesa apareció un joven castaño casi rubio junto con una chica de cabellos cortos con el tono muy similar a su cabellera, ambos vestidos elegantes, él con una camisa de botones verde y ella un vestido amarillo canario que le sentaba muy bien a su cuerpo y tono de piel.

.- ¡Hola, Tsubasa! Pensé que estarías con la loca de Sugimoto.- le dijo el chico y Tsubasa se viró a observarlos.

.- A la próxima encadéname al vestidor para no hacerle caso a Roberto otra vez. Perdón, parece que tendremos qué compartir lugar, ¿te molesta si te haces más acá?- le informó Tsubasa a la chica, pegándola más a su cuerpo y los chicos que llegaron se sentaron con ellos.

.- Él es Taro Misaki, otro del equipo donde estoy y ella es su novia Azumi Hayakawa; chicos, Sanae Nakazawa.-

.- ¡Mucho gusto!- les dijo la chica inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo y ellos igualaron el gesto.

.- ¿Y bien, cómo iba el festejo de Misugi? ¿Van a volver en algún momento?- les preguntó Misaki.

.- Venimos de ahí, solo que nos dio hambre y mejor vinimos a cenar.- Tsubasa habló por los dos y la chica solo estaba expectante a lo que sea que comentaban ellos.

.- ¿Hasta el otro lado de la ciudad? Eres raro Tsubasa, pero tú sabes cómo te mueves. Lo disculparás, él solo habla de fútbol y no se le dan las citas, suelen ser desastrosas por lo que me han contado.- le dijo Misaki en lo que el capitán le dirigía una mirada de "te voy a matar cuando estemos a solas", y Sanae quien ella solo rió al comentario.

.- Amor, ¿podemos ir con Yukari y ordenar?- le dijo la chica en voz baja al número 11, comprendiendo que estaban siendo interrumpidos cuando ellos llegaron a saludarle al capitán y parecían querer tener privacidad.

.- ¡Lo que ordene la reina, enseguida venimos!-

El comentario hizo que Azumi se llevara una mano a la frente y miraba a Sanae, se disculparon para ir a la barra junto con Yukari.

.- Se ven buenas personas. ¿No has tenido más citas, eh?- le dijo Sanae a Tsubasa y este observaba a Misaki a la distancia.

.- Ya me las pagará todas, no le hagas caso. De verdad solo he tenido una que otra relación y que no funcionó.-

Pero es que…¿cómo no iba a notarlo? ¿O será que se le olvidó que estaba ella ahí? Ella le había tomado del brazo cuando sus amigos se sentaron en la mesa junto con ellos, a tal grado que había hecho un contacto del inicio de su busto hacia el fornido brazo del chico, que aún con la camisa puesta, era un volumen grande, seguro ejercitado. Tsubasa llevó su cerveza tomándola de un jalón (llevaba ya rato tomando, solo que al sentir el tacto le dio sed de repente). Sanae se desesperó, comprendía que el chico podía ponerse nervioso; dio un trago a su respectiva cerveza, remojó sus labios y lo miró, cuando el contacto se hizo…

.- ¿Vas a besarme o no?- le preguntó ella, hasta su tono de voz había cambiado por una más sensual.

Desde que él le había preguntado directo por aquella caricia, ella no podía dejar de pensar ahora en tenerlo así de cerca. Un calor inexplicable se sentía por todo su cuerpo sobretodo en la parte inferior del vientre el cual si apretaba las piernas le agradaba la presión. Si lo pensaba, había pasado tiempo desde que estuvo con alguien en la cama y aunque pudiese verse como asunto de una sola noche, la verdad es que quería tomarlo. Él era muy apuesto, sus ojos la tenían hechizada y se atrevía a pensar que él pensaba lo mismo sobre ella pues no despegaba sus ojos dándole ese brillo de buscar algo más.

Tsubasa bajó la cabeza para cerrar el espacio entre ellos, masajeando con la boca abierta permitiendo que su lengua tocara la de ella en un contacto apasionado, pasó sus manos entre los cabellos de la joven tras su nuca aprisionando sin dejarle espacio para escapar. Mas ella no quería escapar, recibir el beso del chico la dejó sin habla, llevando sus manos al fornido pecho de él, notando ahora que había soltado una de sus manos para llevarla a su cintura y estrecharla más cerca al joven. Pudo sentir que su corazón latía muy fuerte, galopando sin control ni sentido. ¿Qué era ahora esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago? Comenzaba a sentir que el joven bajaba su mano de la cintura para ir más abajo casi al borde de su trasero y fue ahí que la despertó de lo que hacían.

.- Aquí no, Tsubasa.- le dijo llamándole la atención haciendo que este retrocediera un poco.

.- Tú pediste el beso, solo obedecí…el mejor beso que me han dado.- le dijo el chico y ella miró para otra parte notando que no regresaban los amigos de Tsubasa—Dudo que vuelvan, no después de vernos.- le dijo el chico.

.- Culpo al alcohol de mis acciones.- le dijo Sanae entrecerrando los ojos excusándose pero Tsubasa rió.

.- Hermosa, no pasa nada.-

.- No soy así, de estarme besando con alguien que acabo de conocer.-

.- Yo tampoco soy así, debes ser especial…y ¿es apenas qué? ¿Día uno?- le decía el chico.

.- ¡No, no es día uno! Pero…quisiera hacer más.- le dijo ella mirándolo otra vez con brillo en los ojos—Hace calor.- le dijo ella dándole un último trago a su tarro aunque este estuviera casi por la mitad.

.- Sí, hace calor. ¿Quieres ir y hacer más cosas?- le insinuó el chico continuando el juego que acaba de entrar la bella castaña.

.- ¿Conoces un sitio cerca?- le preguntó ella abriendo los ojos, no pensaba recibir esa respuesta tan pronto.

.- Mi casa está cerca de aquí.-

Se miraron uno al otro con complicidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cruzaron apenas la puerta del departamento de Tsubasa el cual no estaba lejos del pub, parecía ser tradicional estilo japonés y vivía solo. No lo sabía, pues al cruzar el umbral se había acercado a ella tan rápido como fuese posible, tomándole las muñecas y colocándolas a cada lado de su cuerpo a la altura de su rostro, incapacitándola así a hacer cualquier otro movimiento. Había juntado cuerpo con cuerpo a la chica, haciéndole ver su erección en la parte baja de su cuerpo que se trataba de acomodar entre las piernas de la joven que debilitaba tanto su andar como el estar de pie. Su lengua invadió su boca, deleitándose con el manjar que daba Sanae. Bajó lentamente sus manos dejando las muñecas para ahora concentrarse en tocar el resto de la piel y posicionándose ahora en los pechos bien formados de la joven que al dar el tacto dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado de placer. La castaña al sentirse liberada pasó sus brazos al cuello sin apartarse ningún momento del chico. Desde el beso que se habían dado no dejaba de pensar en una cosa: tener a Tsubasa Ozora en medio de sus piernas, haciendo el amor varias veces. Podía notar la dura erección del muchacho que se restregaba aún pese con la ropa puesta y el capitán bajaba las manos cuando ella intentó subir una pierna rodeando su cadera para tener mejor sensación en el área inferior. La tomó por los muslos y de un brinco la tomó por los glúteos para dirigirse a la habitación del chico.

Estando ahí, solo visualizó la cama que estaba en medio del cuarto de tamaño king, se quitó los tacones como pudo cuando la colocó sobre las cobijas de verano, algo frescas para la actividad que estaban haciendo y dejó caer su bolso a su lado sin dejar de lamerle el labio superior al chico. En el acomodo, notó que la chica quitaba los botones de su camisa en lo que él subía la falda de su vestido prestando especial atención a las caderas.

.- ¿Cómo te quito el vestido?- le preguntó el chico algo jadeante y desesperado.

Sanae rió, comprendiendo por qué había tomado un largo rato en la espalda de ella como tratando de buscar un cierre pero que no lo encontraba.

.- Solo levántalo, la tela es elástica.- le dijo la chica sentándose para facilitarle la tarea al chico que obediente tomaba la prenda y la alzaba hacia arriba.

.- El negro me fascina. Resalta increíble tu mirada.-

Mencionaba el chico al percatarse que ella tenía una especie de sostén que solo cubría los pechos, pero de material fino pues tenía algo de encaje que la hacía ver bastante sexy y un conjunto de pantaleta tipo short que también iba a juego. El halagado sólo hizo que la chica sintiera más calor y dejaba de hacer su tarea de quitarle la camisa, por lo que se la retiró mostrando su cuerpo trabajado, no que tuviera un six-pack en su abdomen pero sí estaba fornido al igual que los brazos y tríceps que no perdió tiempo en perderse por parparlos. Sonrió el chico permitiéndose ser observado por la castaña, siendo la luna la única luz proveniente en la habitación dándole un toque más privado a ambos. Dado que seguían sentados, Tsubasa se pasó a la curvatura del cuello de la chica, otorgando ligeros besos que iban en línea de arriba hacia abajo acariciando su espalda.

.- ¡Hum!- un gemido ligero salió de los labios al sentirlo y se colocó sobre él pasando sus piernas hasta sentarse en la intimidad del chico que aún traía sus pantalones formales. Provocando que el tacto se intensificara en ambos y el chico la acercara quitando el sostén para quedar parejos con torso desnudo y pegándola a él.

.- ¿Por qué el tatuaje?-

¿Es enserio? Se preguntó Sanae abriendo sus ojos, aún cuando su compañero estaba besándole el inicio de su busto.

.- ¿Y..y me..preguntas…ahora eso?- le decía sin comprender por qué el chico estaba matando la pasión.

.- Me lo dirás en la siguiente cita.- le dijo Tsubasa dejando de besarle para mirar de alguna forma los ojos de ella que seguía sorprendida.

.- ¿Esto es una cita?- le preguntó aún ajetreada.

.- La primera de muchas, quisiera pensar. ¿Sales conmigo mañana?- la pregunta vino acompañado de darle otro beso en el cuello y la chica lo detuvo para tenerlo otra vez de frente.

.- Termina lo que empezaste.- le dijo llevándolo ahora a que le besara el otro lado del cuello.

Se recostaron ahora estando él sobre ella tomando precaución de no aplastarla, pasaba de su cuello a sus senos para lamerlos y besarlos con delicadeza escuchando los gemidos que salían inconsciente de su amante mientras que con la mano libre le acomodaba las piernas a que pasaran alrededor de su cintura. Moviendo su cadera dando embestidas que iban tomando fuerza a medida que continuaba la pasión entre ambos. Sanae recorrió todo de él: cabello, cuello, nuca, hombros, espalda, torso, brazos, espalda baja, necesitaba llegar más allá, sobretodo sentir su trasero que también le encantaba. Bajó sus manos para quitarle el pantalón tomando iniciativa, el chico se hizo espacio para ayudarle al igual que el luchaba por no apresurar el instinto primitivo de arrancarle la última pieza de prenda que portaba la joven, pues quería gozar un poco más.

.- Me gustas…- le dijo Tsubasa

.- También me gustas…- le respondía

Retiró como pudo el pantalón dejándolo caer, y después, tanto él como ella retiraron la última prenda de cada uno.

.- No tengo palabras para describir cómo me tienes, Sanae…- le dijo el chico mirando y tocando la cintura-cadera de la joven—Si mal no recuerdo, Yayoi mencionó unos condones en tu bolso, ¿cierto?- le dijo él y ella asintió. Él se agachó buscando el accesorio para dárselo a la chica para que buscara los preservativos.

.- ¿No tienes aquí?- le dijo dándoselos y él tomaba uno.

.- No estoy mucho tiempo en casa y no traigo a nadie aquí…- abría el paquete notando que la joven se quedaba callada una vez más.

Había notado su erección que estaba de buen tamaño y Tsubasa sonrió ante la joven que se acomodaba una vez más para recibirlo. Se atrevió a pasar una mano por la humedad que salía de sus piernas.

.- Estás más que lista.- le susurró Tsubasa metiendo un par de dedos a la vagina de la chica que se estremeció arqueando su espalda cuando los dedos entraban y salían con delicadeza, masajeando de arriba abajo y tocando también el clítoris, comenzaba a enloquecer.

.- Tsubasa…- murmuró su nombre apenas audible—Por…por favor…- decía

.- ¿Dijiste algo?- la voz del joven sonó con picardía, continuando su labor de masturbarle y el cuerpo de la joven se movía de un lado a otro, como tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le agradaba.

.- ¡Ah! ¡Uhm!- soltaba algo pequeños gritos que el joven sonreía de manera cínica ahora, mientras Sanae no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentir.

.- Eso me pareció escuchar…- le decía Tsubasa dejándola y tomándola por las piernas hasta adentrarse en ella poco a poco.

Sanae gritó ligero cuando sintió que entraban en ella, asegurándose de no lastimarle, entraba y salía y comenzando un vaivén donde los músculos que se iban relajando. Llevaba tiempo sin estar con alguien, lo cual era natural que su vagina se tensara en un principio. Movimientos exquisitos, en lo que ahora él se dedicaba otra vez a besarla con pasión. Gemidos salían tanto de él como parte de ella y los movimientos iban intensificándose.

.- ¡Tsubasa!- le mencionaba ella sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de él…o más bien rasguñarle.

.- Me encanta que me llames cuando entro en ti…vente Sanae…no lo haré yo hasta que no te vengas.- le susurraba el chico dándole ligeros besos en las mejillas y en el cuello sin dejar de perder el ritmo.

.- ¡Más rápido!- le dijo sin contenerse cerrando sus ojos y moviendo también sus caderas.

.- ¡A la orden!- sonrió el muchacho dejándose apantallar por la "orden" que le encomendaba la chica, acelerando sus movimientos y tomando ahora una postura algo sentada para tomarle las ingles, se apoyó con estas para ir mucho más rápido a como solicitaba Sanae.

.- ¡Sí…sí….!- arqueó la espalda incontrolable, no le importó si aumentaba el sonido de su voz, estaba gozando increíble de ese dios griego que la estaba haciendo suya esa noche y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

Faltaba poco, continuaron unos segundos más hasta que ella arqueó una vez más la espalda tomando con fuerzas la sábana debajo de ella apretujándolas tratando de contraerse, sin embargo, el hacerlo, escuchó que ahora él gruñía, como ahogando el sonido. Embistió más fuerte por unas tres veces más y luego dejaba de moverse, saliendo del cuerpo de ella, ambos respiraban agitados. Él se quedó sentado observando a la castaña que le sonreía.

Se acercó al buró donde había dejado el otro preservativo y Sanae arqueó las cejas sin comprender.

.- Qué mal que solo estén dos condones…pero ésta ocasión será mejor, ya verás.- le dijo el chico abriendo el paquete y ella lo miró.

.- ¿Cuántas veces pensabas hacerlo?-

.- Princesa…esto apenas empieza…no pienso dejarte ir, menos aún cuando no me has dado respuesta de que saldrías otra vez conmigo.- le dijo aunque aún no se lo colocaba, tocaba las piernas de la joven que al sentir el contacto se movió gustosa de sentirlo recorrer su cuerpo.

Se rió cuando todavía Tsubasa estaba impaciente por recibir una respuesta.

.- Sí, Tsubasa, saldré contigo.-

.- Es oficial…pronto tendré novia.- dijo el chico victorioso y acercándose a ella se fundía en un nuevo beso apasionado.

.- ¡Eres un presumido!- le dijo la chica cuando otra vez sintió a Tsubasa besarle el cuello.

.- Sólo presumo cuando vale la pena…-

.- ¿Tienes café?- le interrumpió al chico cuando iba a irse por el busto otra vez.

.- Nop, tendría qué comprarlo…¿quieres café?-

.- Si me voy a quedar, me gustaría que hubiera al menos eso.- le dijo la joven sonriéndole de lado y él cambió su rostro por una sonrisa abierta.

.- Antes de que despiertes, tendrás un desayuno, ya verás mi cielo…-

.- ¿Ahora soy tu "cielo"?-

.- No te quejes, sigo dolido que me hayas terminado.-

Sanae observó a Tsubasa y se acercó a este dándole un beso a los labios y nuevamente se iba intensificando. ¿Quién diría que terminaría así con él? Tal vez siquiera Yayoi lo podría confirmar, pero por ahora, quería disfrutar más de él. El inicio de una relación que jamás se imaginó que tendría.

**FIN DEL ONE SHOT**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*Imagine: sitio de mi imaginación, no existe.

*Toloache: se dice que es un brebaje o preparado mexicano que hace que te enamores de la persona que te prepara comida, esto claro es mentira, aunque sí hay recetas pero súper descabelladas.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Listo, quería sacarlo de mi cabeza, espero les haya gustado, reitero que este fic es solo diversión sin fines de lucro y algo diferente. Qué tengan un buen #ViernesSexyFic **

**Saludos a todos, les mando buenas vibras. **


End file.
